


Fuzzy Tale

by Tarabotti



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Communication, Earjob?, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hybrids, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, bunny Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarabotti/pseuds/Tarabotti
Summary: Blaine and his bunny-hybrid boyfriend Kurt desperately want to take their relationship to the next level, but Kurt’s animal instincts prevent him from getting comfortable and relaxed… Are these two going to find a solution to their problem?This fic is a fluffy (literally and figuratively) smut with just a dash of angst!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you are having a good time over Easter or just spring break/weekend!  
> I’ve been eyeing my older fics lately and decided it would be a great time to get these redone and betaed. This one is overall 3 chapters long, so any of you waiting for new DNM part – don’t worry, it’s not taking my mind from it for too long.  
> The story below is quite nostalgic to me, as it was done to a glee kink meme prompt a few years ago. The prompt asked for a skittish bunny-hybrid Kurt having issues with getting more intimate with Blaine. This is a light read, so expect mostly fluff and smut!  
> Special thanks to [hkvoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com/) who helped me immensely with this fic despite being super busy!  
> You can keep track of the updates for this fic on my tumblr [tarabottiwrites](http://tarabottiwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Enjoy!

The last thing you would normally expect while spending intimate time with your loving, gentle boyfriend was serious bodily harm…

“Ouch... _Shit_...”

Blaine’s blinked, trying to figure out what had just happened. It would be probably easier if his stomach and butt didn’t hurt so much. _Wait, why does it even hurt me there?_ He thought, bamboozled.

“Oh my God... Blaine, I’m so, _so_ sorry! Please tell me you are okay!”

The soft voice, trembling with worry came from above, which helped Blaine to figure out his current position - he was laying on his back on a hard floor, just by the bed. He remembered that just a moment ago he and his boyfriend had decided to try to take their relationship into the next level and, after a long talk, they were about to make preparations for their long-postponed penetrative sex.

Into Blaine’s sight came his boyfriend – a gorgeous bunny-human hybrid – leaping from the bed to check on Blaine. The curly-haired boy smiled confusedly at the view of a naked, fair-skinned Kurt, his set of fluffy bunny ears bouncing with concern. Blaine couldn’t see it at the moment, but he knew that there was a tail somewhere there as well, just above the outlandishly cute-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blaine swore when he remembered what had happened just before his unfortunate accident. He had just slicked his fingers with lube and started to press them against the rim of the Kurt’s entrance to stretch him, when his boyfriend suddenly had freaked out and with one strong kick had sent Blaine flying onto the floor.

And now Kurt’s face was red and exploding from the guilt as he tried to check on Blaine. “How is your head? Are you dizzy? How many fingers do you see?”

“My head is fine and you forgot to show me _any_ fingers,” Blaine noticed and lifted his hand to rub on his bunny boyfriend’s cheek. Kurt relaxed a bit, but the blush from guilt on his face did not vanish.

“I did it again, didn’t I?” he asked.

There was no use to sugar-coat the reality so Blaine simply nodded while sitting up. He winced a bit from the pain in the stomach from the kick. _And I didn’t believe Kurt when he was telling me how he was a star kicker in high school football team_ , Blaine thought bitterly. He, like other full-humans, kept forgetting that hybrids were not only getting extra body parts from their soul-animals, but also their natural instincts.

“You are probably not ready yet,” Blaine suggested softly, but Kurt only rolled his eyes with a huff.

“I _am_ ready. I really, _really_ want it,” he said sternly. “I might be skittish like a five-year old, but I am a healthy college fresher, who just wants to have s-sex with his boyfriend.” he finished in a rather higher pitch voice than he would’ve want to.

“I know you said you didn’t want to yet, but maybe you could try topping after all? My ass is already sore anyway and you know I don’t really have a preference.” Blaine smiled sheepishly, trying to prevent Kurt’s panic attack. The curly-haired boy brought his hand up to bunny-boy’s head, ruffling the soft, chestnut hair. His fingers found that ‘special’ spot at the base of Kurt’s floppy ear and scratched there lightly.

“No. I don’t feel comfortable when thinking about topping. Not for now,” Kurt replied honestly, tilting his head a bit into his boyfriend’s touch. “I don’t know why it’s happening,” the brunet complained. “At first everything is okay and sweet and hot and then I feel your... your finger-” Kurt lowered his eyes as if he suddenly found the floor very interesting, “-and I’m flooded with my primal instincts screaming ‘Wolf! Fox!’”

Blaine’s heart broke seeing his beloved so upset. He cupped Kurt’s face and smiled encouragingly. “Why don’t we watch a movie today instead and try again tomorrow?” Blaine certainly didn’t know how the next day would be any different, but he felt obliged to show some positivity here. “I’ll take extra time to relax you, so you won’t feel threatened.”

Kurt looked at his boyfriend sceptically, but nodded slowly in agreement. “Okay. Tomorrow.” He agreed. He let Blaine embrace him tightly. Their naked chests were pressed firmly together and were warming up from the comfortable intimacy they shared. Kurt sighed, content while Blaine petted his ears in steady, slow strokes. _Maybe Blaine is right? Maybe tomorrow we’ll manage to be more intimate?_

“So what should we watch?” Blaine whispered into Kurt’s soft ear - he loved how it always would spring up whenever his breath would tickle the pinkish pinna.

“Anything but _Donnie Darko_. I can’t stand that rabbit creep.”

 

 

* * *

 

Blaine couldn’t concentrate on eating lunch next day at university without constantly glancing at his phone’s screen showing just a short message:

**Today?  xxx ~~K**

He smiled fondly as he chewed on his sandwich, trying to construct some kind of a plan on how to go about coaxing Kurt, so the bunny-hybrid would be relaxed enough to avoid another freak-out.

Before he made a mental list though, his friends – or ‘friendly fiends’ as he would often describe them - flopped down on the chairs on his both sides. Blaine quickly shoved his phone inside his bag, but apparently he was not fast enough.

“If it isn’t our great friend Blaine _Hefner_ ,” Nick – one of the boys - smirked. “Prefer to sext with your darling than chat with us?”

Jeff pouted exaggeratedly. “We miss you soooo much, Blaine. Since you and Kurt got together and are probably constantly going at it like, well, _bunnies_ , you are having less and less time for us.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. From the moment Nick and Jeff met Kurt, they made it their life goal to eternally tease him about their relationship. Normally it didn’t faze him too much but since the stereotypes about the sexual nature of bunny-human hybrids were nowhere reflected in his real life, recently the jokes only annoyed him. The frustrated grimace on his face must’ve been very prominent, because Jeff and Nick suddenly went quiet. Both boys glanced at each other before addressing their friend.

“Blaine... don’t tell me you guys...”

“... are _saving_ yourself till marriage.” Their synchronisation was uncanny.

Blaine glared at the table. “We’re not. At least we don’t want to wait, but...” He wasn’t sure if it was wise to confess their problems to the two jokers. Probably not.

Of course without the truth out there Jeff and Nick were more than happy to provide their theories.

“Blaine! Do you have issues with your performance?!” both of them said in unison, mocking horror on their faces.

Blaine spluttered. “What?! No, you idiots! And keep your voices down – we are not alone here!” he hissed, seeing some girl walking by and glaring at them, offended.

“So what is the problem?” asked Jeff in a quieter voice.

Blaine sighed. His and Kurt’s intimacy was not their business and Blaine loved his boyfriend no matter how much he would have to compromise, but… maybe it would be worth to brainstorm with his friends. At least to make them shut up about the issue later.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt violently closed his laptop. He should know better than trying to research 'anal sex’ to become more familiar with it. He had hoped to get some advice on his problem, but adding into the search tab ‘rabbit hybrid’ turned out to be a disaster. The results were filled with wild fantasies from guys who obviously didn’t know any bunny-hybrids, but imagined doing _all_ sorts of _things_ to them. Kurt was sure most of these fantasies wouldn’t even be pleasant, because _why would you want to do THAT with your ear and-_

Kurt finally groaned, almost ready to admit that he might never be ready for penetrative sex because even fingering was making his body think of a predator attack. Another proof how those Zootopia fanfics were not getting things right with how easily wildehopps smut was happening there…

If even one finger is too much... The bunny-hybrid looked at his own hands. Maybe it’s because it was someone else’s finger...?

The bottle of lube stood temptingly on the night stand. _No one would ever know even if I failed_ , Kurt thought. Eyeing the translucent flask, Kurt started to take off his pants, delicately pushing his fluffy white tail through the specially tailored hole at the back. His briefs went off next and Kurt sank onto his bed only with his blue t-shirt on with a lube in his hand. He opened it with a quiet ‘pop’ – he would never admit it, but his ears sprang straight up at the sound – and squeezed a bit of the liquid onto his palm.

Kurt’s nose wrinkled at the strong familiar strawberry fragrance – Blaine was a fan, though. The bunny-hybrid pressed his palms together and rubbed them, trying not to think too much about the sticky and slippery sensation on his fingers. For a short moment he paused, not sure what would be the best way to go about it. Finally, he decided to kneel with one of his hands rested on the bed and another...

Kurt bent his neck to see his butt. The crack between two plump ass cheeks was completely hidden behind his bushy tail, so unfortunately he had to rely on his sense of touch. He reached his fingers toward where he knew was his hole, trying to avoid the tail, because there was _no way_ he was staining it with lube, especially after he had meticulously conditioned it this morning.

The chestnut ears fluttered in alarm when he felt the cold touch on the rim of his entrance. Kurt clutched his teeth together and massaged the ring of muscles to get used to the sensation.

_Just like when you clean yourself in the shower, Kurt!_ He gave himself a pep talk.

Kurt pushed the tip of the middle finger in and...

...With a terrified shriek, he buried his face into the pillow, his hand frantically wiping the lube off onto the sheets.

“I’m hopeless,” he whined, frustrated, as his ears lifelessly dropped down onto the pillow along with his head.

 

* * *

 

The familiar fingers gently glided through the soft, feathery fur on Kurt’s ears. The boy cracked his eyes open to smile at the person hovering above him.

“Did you have a good nap?” Blaine asked scratching lightly the base of the fluffy ear. Kurt nodded.

“I was a bit tired after my lectures.” Well, that wasn’t technically a lie, even though he was tired not _because_ of the lectures, but because of the stress from all his research later. Kurt was just relieved that he cleaned up and deleted the search history before falling asleep.

Hybrid’s stomach grumbled. “I wonder if the cafeteria is still open.”

“Well, I haven’t seen you there during dinner time, so I brought you something,” Blaine tilted his head toward the table between their beds. On the table stood a huge bowl overfilled with Caesar salad with tomatoes and a wholegrain bun. With a victorious shout, Kurt jumped from the bed toward the food.

“Oh, Blaine! You are the best roommate and boyfriend-” He put the plum tomato into his mouth and moaned. “-ever!” he finished after chewing through it.

Blaine moved closer to the bunny-hybrid and put his chin onto Kurt’s shoulder. “I just thought that for you skipping the dinner wouldn’t be nice since you’ll need a lot of energy.”

Kurt’s cheeks exploded with a pink blush. “A lot of e-energy?”

“I mean, I know that animal hybrids have a better metabolism and need regular meals. It’s not like I had any ulterior motives,” Blaine said quickly, but seeing that Kurt’s ears deflated a bit hearing that, he added. “Okay, maybe also I had in mind a few activities we could partake in this evening...”

 

* * *

 

 

 

After dinner, Blaine scooped Kurt – now hyper-energetic after the salad - onto his bed. He didn’t have to do anything as the bunny-hybrid was showering his face and neck with shy, ticklish kisses. Blaine loved that his boyfriend was as affectionate as he was adorably innocent. The boy spooned Kurt’s wiggling tail and lazily combed it with his fingers. He smiled thinking of these rare days that Kurt would let him wash and condition it till its fur was silky and shiny.

“Blaaaaaine,” the hybrid moaned into Blaine’s ear when he felt a stronger pull at the base of his tail. “You know I’m sensitive there...”

“Of course I know, pumpkin. Do you really want me to stop?”

Kurt thought for a moment. “Nooo, but be gentle, okay?”

“I’m always gentle!” Blaine pouted and leaned to kiss Kurt nose which fidgeted under the caress.

Kurt hummed in agreement – because arguing would kill the mood – and melted into his boyfriend’s embrace. His fingers were travelling over Blaine’s chest until they rested on the boy’s cardigan’s buttons. Kurt looked up questioningly at his boyfriend, who smiled in permission. The hybrid quickly undid the buttons and tentatively proceeded to glide the sweater off Blaine’s shoulders. The curly-haired boy mirrored these actions and they both started to chaotically peeling the layers of clothes off each other. It was not the easiest of tasks as at the same time they resumed kissing.

“Damn... those... skinny... jeans...” Blaine murmured between the meetings of their tongues. Kurt wiggled his ass to help him, his tail wagging like puppy’s, but it was still an impossible feat to accomplish.

“Let me... do it...” gasped Kurt and his hands left Blaine’s undershirt to take care of their problem. The pants finally gave up and slid down Kurt’s legs. However, when they reached his calves, the hybrid suddenly lost his balance and with a less-than-dignified squeak fell on top of Blaine.

 “Sorry, almost there,” Kurt’s breath stroked Blaine’s collarbone. The boy wanted to reply, but managed only to get out a husky cry as he felt Kurt bucking his hips – probably to shake of the pants – which resulted in the hybrid rubbing against him.

“God, I’m sorry... Okay, they are off.”

“Good,” Blaine rasped. He had planned to take it really slowly, but damn, he was already painfully hard thanks to the handful of his bunny splayed on top of him. He had to do _something_.

“Time for a switch,” he murmured and in one swift movement he flipped Kurt over so the hybrid would be the one laying on the bed. Blaine’s eyes raked over the lithe, but fit body beneath him with appreciation. The shy blush was quickly spreading over the pallid skin, but Blaine could tell that Kurt was turned on since the rabbit ears were twitching from excitement.

“Hmmm... I’m the luckiest man alive to have such a precious bunny for a boyfriend,” he beamed.

Meanwhile, Kurt’s heart was pounding inside his chest. _Will today be ‘The Day’? Will I be able to make Blaine mine completely?_

He was half scared, half hopeful.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ll enjoy the second chapter (showing you all the wonderful perks of having a bunny-hybrid boyfriend) and there is only one more left to go! (also filled with bunny-related smut)  
> Betaed by wonderful [hkvoyage](http://hkvoyage.tumblr.com/)

 

Not too long ago, the touch of the fingertips was the epitome of intimacy for Kurt, innocent and sheltered by overprotective family. After such a long time in a steady relationship, some of it was still valid, as Blaine’s fingertips just _knew_ where to touch. They raked slowly over Kurt’s skin as if testing its texture. The hybrid giggled when they skimmed his belly.

“You’re mean, Blaine. You know it tickles me there,” he faked a pout.

Blaine moved his hand down to smooth the faint trail of hair on Kurt’s lower abdomen. “Is that better?”

Kurt fidgeted. His instincts were starting to have a hard time deciding if he should shy away from these ministrations or lean into them. Blaine must have noticed the uncertainty on his boyfriend’s face because he moved his hands back above the waist.

“Sorry... you didn’t have to stop,” Kurt whispered.

“It’s okay, sweetie. Be it north or south of the equator - I want nothing more than what you are okay with.”

Kurt smiled, grateful, and lifted his chin puckering his lips a bit. Blaine understood and lowered his head till they both met in a gentle kiss. They melted into each other and, as usual, Kurt was fast in letting his tongue join the kiss – its pink tip licking Blaine’s lips all over the place as if they were tasty lollipops.

Soon, however, the bunny-hybrid noticed, that Blaine was keeping their activities a bit too safe. Guessing that his boyfriend was just too considerate, Kurt took the matter into his own hands. He circled Blaine’s waist and started to knead the muscles there, dipping his fingers into the appetising cavities of the shorter boy’s v-line between his hips.

Blaine recognised the invitation, and his hands wandered south again. He massaged Kurt’s lean tights, feeling the muscles flexing underneath the skin. When the hybrid was relaxed enough, Blaine reached one of his favourite parts of Kurt’s body – the fluffy tail, currently waggling with excitement against the sheets underneath. Blaine scratched lightly at the root of the white appendage, just at the spot where the fine fur started to show. When Kurt sighed happily from the caress and bucked his hips up, Blaine sank his fingers into the tail and combed its white, fluffy hair.

Overwhelmed by the petting, Kurt started fidgeting again, but this time it was his body signalling its impatience and arousal. His ears were standing straight and so was another body part...

“Blaine...” Kurt breathed. “Can we... can we try again what we couldn’t do yesterday?”  

The shorter boy stopped his ministrations for a moment to study the hybrid’s face. “Are you sure you’ll be alright with it?”

“I... I’m not sure,” Kurt admitted honestly. “But I want to try anyway.”

“Okay, then.”

Blaine sounded unconvinced, but he reached over his boyfriend to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. Meanwhile, Kurt shifted his position so he would lie on his stomach, with his elbows crossed in front of him on the bed sheets.

“I won’t be able to kick you out by accident that way,” he explained his new position to Blaine. Not that the shorter boy had any complaints – if there was a part of his hybrid that he could like even more than the white tail, it was Kurt’s ass – firm, deliciously rounded and prone to blushing.  

Blaine definitely appreciated the view. His cock, tinted in dark red and bobbing hard against his stomach, clearly appreciated it too. Blaine’s hands gently palmed Kurt’s shoulders, squeezing them affectionately.

“Relax, love. You remember our promise?”

“ _Only what we are comfortable with_ ,” Kurt recited with an eye roll and swayed his hips teasingly. “I am comfortable.”

Blaine swallowed nervously and massaged his way through Kurt’s back to finally cup the round globes of the hybrid’s butt. Kurt hummed, signalling that he was okay, so Blaine caressed the soft skin there, his thumbs pressing deeper the closer they got to the crevice between the cheeks. He leant forward to plant a breathy kiss just above the tail and chuckled when the white fur ticklishly swiped over his chin and Kurt groaned in pleasure.

The bottle with lube opened with loud ‘pop’, which caused Kurt’s ears to jump in alarm. The hybrid, however, stayed in the same position, determined to not freak out this time. Blaine rubbed the lube between his fingers and to make Kurt used to the sensation he pressed his slicked fingers to his tights, slowly moving them up in a circular motion.

“How are you so far?” Blaine asked. His voice was heady with arousal.

Kurt fidgeted. “Go... good,” he responded, panting.

Blaine’s finger skimmed over the entrance, which shivered from the sudden cold from the lube. Encouraged by the lack of objection, Blaine massaged the muscles around the hole and dipped the tip of his finger inside. With no strong kick directed at his stomach, the boy pressed deeper inside. However, at that moment he began to be alarmed by Kurt’s silence.

“Kurt? Sweetie?” Blaine looked up and saw Kurt desperately fisting the sheets, his teeth clenched in discomfort. The shorter boy quickly removed his fingers and covered Kurt’s hands with his own.

“Kurt? Talk to me!”

Blaine didn’t know how to make it right.

“Kurt, sweetie, look at me. I’m not going to do anything more...”

The hybrid looked at his boyfriend painfully. “Maybe you should. Maybe it’s supposed to be unpleasant at first...”

Blaine interrupted him. “How can you think that? Sex is not some obligation we have to go through. There is no reason you should do anything that doesn’t feel right.” He tentatively put his hand on Kurt’s back, rubbing between his tensed shoulders. “C’mon... we’ll just do what we know we are comfortable with-“

“No, wait!” Kurt cut in, lifting himself on his elbows. He looked intensely at the curly-haired boy. “I feel like we are in this relationship limbo without moving forward. I want you... more of you! And you need to stop being so considerate because I can see you so hopeful every time we discuss being intimate, and it hurts to see that hope vanishing when it doesn’t work.”

The bunny-hybrid was silenced by an overpowering hug from Blaine. The shorter boy buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and could feel his heart beating crazily through their chests tightly pressed together.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, but it doesn’t matter. _Your wellbeing_ matters and... listen, I...” Blaine wretched himself from the hug to look gently at Kurt. “I think there is a way for us to be more intimate without the whole distressing penetration. Something that might fit our situation better for now.”

The bunny-hybrid glared at Blaine suspiciously. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to be disappointed again...”

“I’m sure! I got an idea from Je-, I mean I did some extensive research, and there are tons of couples that actually never do any penetration, and they are completely satisfied sexually! I know, of course, that we want to do _everything_ at some point, but in the meantime, we could try something called Intergluteal sex.”

“Inter-what?” Kurt shook his head, confused. “What is that supposed to look like?”

Blaine’s eyes widened. He realised that yes, he actually had to explain the whole process to Kurt first... With some luck, he should be able to maintain a calm voice during it. “The mechanism is pretty simple – I would rub my, um, penis along the cleft of... your... _ass_. Like, between your-” he gulped “- buttocks. We would need a lot of lube, but it doesn’t require any stretching or penetration. It’s as close as we can get to the real deal...”  The boy’s voice faded as he finished, his eyes inspecting his boyfriend.

Kurt blinked. Then he blinked again. And then his tail twitched.

“Is it going to be nice for you?” he asked cautiously.

“Yes. Very much. For you too – I promise.”

Kurt studied Blaine’s face for another moment before slowly turning his torso away from him. The shorter boy opened his mouth in awe seeing the bunny-hybrid gracefully folding his legs underneath his belly and slightly lifting his ass. Finally, when the slender hips swayed in front of him in an invitation, Blaine felt his arousal coming back to life.

“So are you just going to sit and wait for me to get bored or are you going to start delivering on your promise?” Kurt asked over his shoulder with a nervous laugh.

With a grin, Blaine rushed forward and placed his hands on the pale boy’s thighs. His fingers slid upwards till they came to rest on Kurt’s muscular butt. Blaine started a slow massage of its firm skin, glad to notice that the bunny-hybrid started to simmer down from his previous freak out. He looked around to locate the lube and leant forward to retrieve it from the bedspread. His warm breath ghosted Kurt’s neck on his way earning him a high-pitch gasp from the hybrid. Blaine affectionately wrapped his free hand over the root of one of the rabbit ears and scratched tenderly.

“You ready?”

Kurt – his face and shoulder tinted pink from blushing – nodded quickly.

Blaine hastily squeezed the tube onto his hands and rubbed his palms together. When he started to feel the liquid to warm up, he took a deep breath and as delicately as possible pressed his fingers to the crevice of Kurt’s butt.

The bunny-hybrid inhaled loudly and his shoulders tensed. “I’m okay! Don’t stop!” He breathed immediately, afraid how Blaine could have interpreted his gasp as fear.

The shorter boy hummed in agreement and his palms dug into the pale flesh, slicking it generously. Soon he retrieved one of his hands to spread the rest of the lube over his cock. It twitched impatiently between his fingers.

“Um... I’ll begin then,” Blaine panted weakly.

In front of him, Kurt’s ears sprang as the taller boy huffed, half-jokingly. “About time.”

The moment Blaine’s cock slid into Kurt’s cleft was like an electric shock for both of them. The bunny-hybrid whined from the heat dragging between his butt cheeks. Blaine’s hesitation disappeared as he was taken over by his lust. His hands clutched Kurt’s ass and squeezed it together - the pale, slicked flesh moulding around his cock.

“So... so perfect,” Blaine whispered in awe as he moved his hips back just to thrust forward with more confidence.

Suddenly, Kurt yelped and immediately hid his face in the bedspread underneath. His ears quivered.

“ _Blaine_... You hit my... my...” Kurt panted.

Concerned, Blaine glanced down to notice that the tip of his cock reached Kurt’s fluffy tail. That would explain the sudden reaction from the hybrid as this was an extremely erogenous spot for him.

_Perfect_ , Blaine thought as he rocked his hips again - this time even deeper - and the hot tip of his cock dug into the white, soft fur with every thrust.

That was when Kurt practically melted.

Blaine’s name, mixed in between the soft mewls kept spilling from his lips. Kurt’s body gave into his boyfriend’s rhythm and to the steadily spreading waves of heat surging through him.

Blaine gripped harder against the hybrid’s hips that were clasped tightly to his own, while leaning down to press his lips against Kurt’s neck and leave a trail of burning kisses up to his velvety ear.

“You are so perfect, Kurt. So warm and slick all around me...” He whispered throatily, smiling when his words sent a shiver rolling through the hybrid’s body. “How does it feel for you?”

It took Kurt a moment to focus enough to answer.

“Uh... good... _so_ _good_...” His voice was high-pitched and barely audible over the wet sound of Blaine’s hips slapping into his ass. The rabbit ears swung, accompanying the rocking of the boys’ bodies and the soft tail wiggled in excitement.

Blaine’s hand slid down from Kurt’s hip to the hybrid’s cock and circled it, the other hand palmed the pale stomach to hoist it up. As Kurt lifted his body, the angle changed slightly, and Blaine’s cock grazed the clenched pink hole on its way up.

Kurt felt relieved that his instincts didn’t mind it. He trusted Blaine to not try any intrusion now, that he was safe in this boy’s arms. With a joyful moan, he threw his head back resting it on the broad shoulder behind him and sank into the sensation of hands wandering all over his skin and the throbbing hotness buried between his butt cheeks.

“Please, Blaine... I need you to touch me!” Kurt pleaded weakly, turning his head to nuzzle Blaine’s neck.  He felt a firm grip on his cock almost instantly. The slick fingers - from lube? From sweat? – tugged on it firmly.

“Sorry,” Blaine grunted. “I can’t wait any longer...”

Kurt didn’t have time to respond as he sensed Blaine’s cock quiver against his skin and wet streaks shooting onto his back. Blaine’s fingers tensed on Kurt’s body but continued their ministrations. The bunny-hybrid leant back pressing his cum-stained back to Blaine’s chest as he could feel his own orgasm building up.

As if knowing that Kurt is almost at the edge, Blaine latched his mouth at the hybrid’s jaw and raked his free hand through his chestnut hair up to the standing straight rabbit ears. That gesture broke through Kurt’s remainders of self-control, and the hybrid ejaculated, Blaine’s hand eagerly milking him as he slumped down, exhausted.

Kurt noticed being laid on the bed. Sweet words of love entered his ear, and he made an effort to pull his strength together to turn and smile back at his boyfriend, who was glowing with happiness.

“That was...”

They didn’t need to finish that sentence. Still grinning, Blaine lowered himself to lay by Kurt’s side and rubbed his arms gently.

“Do you want me to clean you up?” He asked hoarsely.

Kurt shook his head. “Nah... later. I know my back is probably gross, but can we cuddle now?”

Blaine glanced down at the hybrid’s tail. The fur - always so silky from all the conditioning – was clamped with the translucent cum streaks. Kurt was going to have him pay for that dearly later.

“Yes, cuddles are more than okay now,” Blaine answered quickly and spooned Kurt into his arms.   

“I didn’t freak out,” Kurt mumbled dozing off.

“Yep, you didn’t.”

The bunny-hybrid purred, content. His ears slumped down, their tips resting on the shorter boy’s shoulders. Blaine revered in that sign of trust and knew that no matter how long it would take for them to be able to show each other their love in any way they wanted to, he would never regret having this amazing creature as his boyfriend.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter of this mini-fic! I hope you will enjoy this smutty adventure of bunny Kurt and Blaine! If you liked this one, please check out my other work! (my AO3 account “Tarabotti” has some fanart/crossover fics that I couldn’t publish here)  
> It was betaed by amazing hkvoyage!

Blaine’s 19th birthday celebration has already started in the early morning in his bedroom.

“Kurt...” The curly-haired boy murmured, shifting his body on the sheets. As he wakes up, he’s slow to work out what was making heat pool inside him.

There was a giggle coming from the foot of the bed as a response, and Kurt went back to his interrupted activity – licking Blaine’s cock. The swipes of the bunny hybrid’s sandpaper tongue were as much torture as they were a pleasure.

“You are killing me,” Blaine groaned, more and more awake with each wet lick.

Kurt ignored Blaine’s complaints with a wicked smile. He added his fingers alongside his tongue, fondling the delicate skin of Blaine’s cock and balls. The hybrid hummed with appreciation as the pre-come started mixing with saliva on his lips.

“I need more...” Blaine looked for the word in his scrambled mind. “...friction. Use your hands... please, Kurt!”

“I have a better idea,” Kurt smirked and gathered the ears that had been hanging down from his head. The hybrid kissed the tip of Blaine’s cock one last time and proceeded to wrap his long bunny ears around its length.

“What the...?” Blaine lifted his head to see what Kurt was up to. “What are you- uhmmm...”

The velvety ears slid easily. Their fur half-tickled, half- scratched him. Blaine didn’t know _where the hell_ Kurt got that idea, but the novelty of the sensations was driving him insane. His cock burned, draped so tightly. Blaine could not stop his hands from shooting forward and grasping at the long rabbit ears. He kneaded their roots and the fine hair around them. The rhythm of Blaine’s petting corresponded with bunny ears’ movement on him. As soon as the shorter boy started to get used to their pace, Kurt decided to surprise him again. He shifted a bit, and the smooth ears were now rubbing the root of Blaine’s cock and his balls.

“I swear, I can feel your cock pulsing, ready to explode,” Kurt smirked, but clearly he had a _'problem’_ on his own. “Could you free me for a bit? I need some space.”

Blaine loosened his hold on the ears as Kurt started panting, jerking himself off.

“Wait for me!” The hybrid tightly wrapped his hand around Blaine’s cock. It acted like a cock ring, supressing Blaine’s need to explode. Kurt worked his cock desperately now.

 “Kurt! It’s _my_ birthday!” Blaine protested.

“Just a moment, babe!”

The curly-haired boy clenched his teeth. His erection was almost painful now from the need of a release.

“Kurt...!” Blaine begged, arching his hips to free himself. To his surprise, Kurt let go of him at that moment, and Blaine came with a throaty yell. While his body was still twitching from his high, he felt a warm splatter on his stomach.

He saw Kurt on his knees above him, milking himself onto Blaine.

“You came _on me_?”

“You came on me, first,” Kurt flipped his ears – both them and hybrid’s hair were covered in translucent white streaks.

“Sorr-” Blaine’s apology was cut off when Kurt dove to kiss him. The hybrid’s lips were still moist from Blaine’s pre-come, but that only made the kiss hotter. Both boys hummed into each other’s mouth, not caring about the current mess on their bodies.

“Happy birthday,” Kurt whispered as soon as their lips parted.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeff and Nick groaned, seeing Blaine jumping energetically into the cafeteria _again_.

“You don’t need to rub your blooming sex life in our faces,” Jeff berated their hyperactive friend. “Some of us might not be that fortunate to have a _Duracell_ boyfriend.”

Blaine smiled with superiority.

“What you should be jealous of instead is a _loving_ boyfriend. However, in my amazing generosity, I decided to share some of my happiness with you today.”

He took out his homemade lunch box. Both Jeff and Nick started drooling when they saw all the delicacies stuffed inside, including a frosted mini-birthday cake. 

Jeff made grabby hands at the food. “You have it too good, Blaine. I’m starting to regret giving you that advice on how to change your innocent bunny into Playboy bunny.”

“Oh please, all you told me was what you did with your girlfriend you both forgot to bring condoms for your weekend in the cabin.”

“Still – advice is advice,” Jeff shrugged and stuffed his mouth with a chocolate cookie.

“So, Blaine, do you expect another _gift_ this evening?” Nick waggled his eyebrows.

Blaine shook his head.

“There is no rush. Just because I’m celebrating doesn’t mean I’d want Kurt to unnecessarily rush into something he doesn’t want yet.”

His friends groaned.

“Booooring.”

Blaine only shrugged and with a knowing smile, he dug into his lunch box.

 

* * *

 

 

While Blaine didn’t expect anything new this evening, Kurt still gave him absolute reign over what they’d do. And that’s how the hybrid ended splayed on his back, knees bent, with Blaine reciprocating this morning’s blowjob.

The longer the curly-haired boy teased the hybrid writhing underneath, the bolder he got. Blaine’s tongue outlined Kurt’s balls and explored his body further down. The hybrid’s thighs jerked, and Blaine had to hold them down before they would close around his head in the excitement.

“Blaine- I c-can’t...” Kurt moaned, squirming on the bed.

“Just a bit more, Kurt.”

The hybrid sighed and spread his legs as much as he was able to. Blaine shifted Kurt’s hips to angle them upward until the white tail started peeking from underneath. The shorter boy licked his lips and leant back down to taste more of his boyfriend. His wet tongue teased Kurt’s ticklish perineum, before stopping just at the pink hole by the tail’s root. The tight ring of muscle contracted as if begging him for the attention. Blaine circled the hole, moistening it with his tongue. Above him, Kurt grabbed a pillow and buried in it his face – most likely blushed burning red - though Blaine could still hear his muffled whimpers.

“If you do something _there_ I don’t- I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Kurt’s weak voice sounded both needy and scared.

Blaine gulped. He would need to be very careful now. His hands landed on Kurt’s thighs to feel if they tensed too much - the first sign of Kurt’s discomfort. He leant, tongue getting back to work on all of Kurt’s sensitive spots. He was going back and forth between the tightened balls and the tail, feeling everything starting to relax under his touch. As the skin was so slippery with his saliva, Blaine’s tongue suddenly breached the hole by accident, but Kurt was relaxed enough to not mind. Blaine’s tongue was only half inch deep inside, but still – it slid easily in. Kurt cried out from the new sensation, and his entrance squeezed around Blaine’s tongue.

That was when Blaine realised what had just happened. For a change _he_ was the one suddenly freaked by this.

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed, jumping back.

Kurt looked at Blaine confused, his eyes fogged with pleasure.

“What’s wrong?”

“I... I think I just rimmed you,” Blaine blurted out.

Kurt’s wide eyes matched now Blaine’s. “You WHAT?! But...you managed to... how?” He was completely perplexed as his body was only able to register immense pleasure from the act. Was his body becoming so accustomed to Blaine’s that it finally did not treat him as a threat?

For a moment, they were looking at each other, a silent conversation flowing between them. Then – without another word, Blaine surged back between Kurt’s thighs. The hybrid welcomed him with a strong grip on his curls, hands cradling Blaine’s head closer.

The shorter boy once again slid his tongue inside Kurt, tenderly tasting and exploring. With every millimetre deeper of the gentle penetration, the hybrid seemed to just want more of it, pushing his hips forward. When Blaine added a finger, Kurt barely noticed it, screaming out encouragements.

After a while, with already three digits massaging and stretching his hole, the bunny-hybrid’s awakened desire couldn’t wait any longer. Blaine saw tears in Kurt’s eyes and was ready to just stop everything entirely – it would be difficult, but he’d do it – but then his boyfriend spoke, sniffling.

 “I can’t... I need more... Blaine, I need your cock... ”

Blaine scrambled for the lube, and after slicking himself, he lined his eagerly hard cock with Kurt’s stretched entrance.

As if he had never been afraid before, the bunny-hybrid greeted the intrusion with a relieved moan, sinking into the bed.

Then, with surprising strength, Kurt locked Blaine’s hips between his thighs.

“K- Kurt...” Blaine gasped, trapped. “You okay? Does it hurt?”

The hybrid took a few breaths and looked at his boyfriend.

“I’m... good...”

Blaine nodded. He leant to plant his hands on the sheet next to Kurt’s shoulders. He took in the sight of the hybrid underneath him – strung out from the foreign fullness inside him, but otherwise not hurting. With a small hip roll, Blaine started thrusting into Kurt.

It was all new for both of them, and Blaine perhaps was too careful – keeping the tempo slow and thrusts shallow. Impatient, the bunny hybrid moved his own hips. His pace became faster than his boyfriend’s best tries, and soon it was Kurt impaling himself on Blaine’s cock instead. The mattress started squeaking underneath them as their rhythm increased.

Blaine panted, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Ku... oh God, slow down a bit...”

As if possessing an unlimited energy, Kurt pistoned even faster, rolling his hips like his life depended on it.

“Blaine!” he whined, and the curly-haired boy felt himself almost coming at just how Kurt’s voice still sounded so sweet and innocent, how his ears adorably flopped up and down.

And _fuck_ , the hybrid didn’t seem even tired, his body glowed with energy. Blaine had to admit that Jeff hit the mark with the ‘Duracell boyfriend’ comment. Or perhaps that was just another of Kurt’s ‘primal instincts’ that he inherited from his soul animal.

Thank god they were both male and did not have to worry about acquiring a litter of little hybrids from all this.

Blaine’s biological musings were literally slapped out of him by Kurt’s butt. Blaine had to grab the pale hips in front of him to not fall off the bed and tried to catch up. His mind abandoned any more thoughts as he focused his everything on the movement of their bodies – coiling around each other, bouncing at every impact.

And, most importantly, how amazing Blaine’s cock felt inside Kurt, the violent friction making it ready to burst.

Had he been able to think at all, he would think of checking on Kurt first, but frankly, he didn’t have much choice or strength to stop himself from coming. His body arched, strained to its limits, and Blaine cried out at his release. Kurt just clenched tighter around him and rolled his hips fast, milking Blaine as if he was thirsty for the cum inside him.

Barely there, Blaine almost collapsed as his pleasure started to fade. He circled Kurt’s cock – all blushed, swollen – and started tugging at it. Finally, his bunny boyfriend was also coming with a scream that was probably heard by the whole student dorm.

 

* * *

 

 

As if forgetting human speech, Kurt couldn’t utter a coherent word for a while. He was panting and whimpering, and his hands were searching around the sheet until they found Blaine’s arm to latch on.

 “Hey sweetie,” Blaine smiled at him – tired, but happy. “You good?”

Kurt stared at him, human thoughts filling his head again. His butt was on fire, and his muscles were sure to be useless tomorrow, but overall yes, he was _very good_. 

“I’m peachy. It was worth waiting...”

“Yeah... You think your instincts will be okay with a repeat someday?”

Kurt’s smile was like a ray of sunshine.

“Certainly... and I think that I might actually try topping soon as well.”

Blaine suddenly remembered the devilish speed and power of the bunny-hybrid’s hips and gulped. He needed to start seriously working out his body or Kurt would break him.

 

THE END

* * *

 

 

 Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it I have more work/fanart available both here on AO3 and on my Tumblr [Tarabottiwrites](http://tarabottiwrites.tumblr.com/)

 


End file.
